tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
International 544 Hydro
The was a hydrostatic drive utility tractor built by International Harvester from 1968 to 1973 in the USA. Model history For gear drive version see: International 544. For industrial model see: International 2544 Hydro. For row crop model see: Farmall 544 Hydro. The International 544 Hydro was the same as the 544 gear drive model except for its 2-range hydrostatic transmission and increased engine speed of 2400 rpm (to increase engine power and compensate for losses in the hydrostatic pump and drive unit. Tractor Comparison, tractors with gasoline engines and automated transmissions (hydrostatic, power shift, or torque converter) The gasoline-powered International 544 Hydro had little direct competition. The Case 730CK Special Case-o-matic was a larger, taller, standard tractor with a more powerful engine and the Case-o-matic 8-speed manual transmission with torque converter. Ford offered the Select-O-Speed 10-speed power shift transmission in its tractors. In 1968 the 4000 All Purpose was less powerful than the International and the 5000 was more powerful. In 1969 the 4000 got a bigger engine, bringing it closer to the power of the International. Tractor Comparison, tractors with diesel engines and automated transmissions (hydrostatic, power shift, or torque converter) The diesel-powered International 544 Hydro had little direct competition. The Case 730CK Special Case-o-matic had about the same power but in a taller, heavier standard tractor. In 1968 the Ford 5000 All Purpose Select-O-Speed had about the same power and weight but in 1969 it got a larger engine and moved into a different power class. The smaller Ford 4000 All Purpose also got more power but it still wasn't a match for the International. Transmission Types: C=torque converter H=hydrostatic P=power shift Note: Most specifications and prices in comparison tables from The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010''Hall, Mike, Ed., ''The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010, Price Digests, Overland Park, Kansas, 2009, Farm Tractors 1950-1975''Larsen, Lester, ''Farm Tractors 1950-1975, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1981, and Farm Tractors 1975-1995''Gay, Larry, ''Farm Tractors 1975-1995, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1995 Timeline *1968 - International 544 Hydro introduced *1973 - Model discontinued Factory locations *USA Specification For basic spec see Infobox on the right. Add details here. *C-200 4-cylinder gasoline engine *Hydrostatic transmission *Adjustable front axle *Hydrostatic power steering *Independent pto *Category II 3-point hitch with traction control *Standard tires **Front: 6.00-16 6-ply **Rear: 14.9-28 6-ply Options *D-239 4-cylinder diesel engine *Heavy-duty fixed tread front axle *Power adjusted rear wheels *"Hydra-Touch" hydraulic valves Serial numbers version) Preservation Add details of known examples in preservation; Gallery Add extra photos here please. See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of International Harvester vehicles * International Harvester * Case IH * Farmall * International 544 * Farmall 544 Hydro * International 2544 Hydro ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) References/sources External links 544 Hydro Category:International 544 Hydro Category:International 544 Category:Tractors by model number Category:Hydrostatic transmission tractors Category:54 hp tractors Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:Utility tractors Category:544 (model number)